Consequences
by Elia19
Summary: It was the last night before they came to Rome. What the consequences of this night will be? Fluffy Percabeth. Implied sex scenes. Starts in the end of MoA and then describes their future. Maybe OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! This is my first story and I'm writing it in attempt to improve my English and just for fun. So don't be too strict. Hope you'll like it. Elia19**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_Percy's POV_**

It was the last night before we came to Rome.

Annabeth and I were in her room on Argo ||. She was working on something with help of Dedalus' laptop, while sitting in between my legs. One of my hands was wrapped around waist, pressing her even closer to my body; the other hand was playing with a lock of her curly blond hair.

I was really nervous, because I had an intention to ask Annabeth something important for our future. 'What if she will reject me? What if she'll just laugh into my face and go away? No, no, Annabeth is not like that... But what if..?' this thoughts were running through my mind now.

In time I got bored with playing with her hair, so I wrapped my other hand around her waist and started kissing her neck. She squirmed funnily and turned her head to look at me. I hadn't wasted an opportunity and pressed my lips to hers.

After a minute of passionate kissing Annabeth moved her head a little bit away from mine, but I resumed kissing her, but on the neck. I could even hear low moans coming from her mouth.

"Mmhm... Percy, please, stop it... I need to work," she mumbled quietly. I raised my head and looked into her stormy gray eyes. They were full of emotions: pleasure, love and something that I can't fully understand... maybe lust?

"OK, Wise Girl, but I still won't let you keep working. You are coming with me," I immediately jumped out of bed, took her into my arms bridal style and walked out of her room.

Annabeth hit my shoulder and demanded, "Put me on the ground, Seaweed Brain... And where exactly you are taking me?"

"For your first request, definitely nope. And for the second, you'll know when we are there," I said with a smile. Annabeth just fake-pouted and crossed her hands on her chest, but I nonetheless could see a small smile on her face.

This night was really breathtaking. There was no clouds in the sky and the full moon was rising higher and higher, illuminating everything with its surreal glow.

I took Annabeth to the top deck of Argo ||, where we could enjoy the beauty of this night without any disturbances. Hardly anyone came there at that time of the night.

I put Annabeth on her feet, then took her hand and brought her closer to the railing.

"Think, I must thank you for taking me there tonight, Seaweed Brain. It's really beautiful view," said Annabeth, lightly pecking me on the cheek.

We were standing near the edge of the deck, enjoying this peaceful moment. My hands were on Annabeth's tummy, she was leaning into me, her hands in turn were resting on mine.

I thought, this was the right moment to ask her the question, I wanted to ask her for a while. 'Calm down, Percy, calm down... She won't reject you, wooon't...' but this onely sent my nerves into overdrive.

"Annabeth..." I deeply inhaled, "I want to ask you something."

She turned around in my embrace and put her hands on my chest to look directly into my eyes.

"Tomorrow is really important day. Not only for us, but for all humanity. It's war, so one of us could not be able to make it out alive..."

"Percy..." Annabeth interrupted me.

"Please, Wise Girl, let me finish," I seriously looked her in the eyes and she . "If we'd get through this mess alive, will you be willing to make something permanent with me? I love you with every part of my soul. Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" at this moment I took a small dark-grey box with a beautiful ring in it out of my pocket, still holding one of Annabeth's hands in mine.

Annabeth there in front of me with her eyes wide opened and not saying anything for a while, so I started to get nervous and all 'what if's' started to flood my mind again.

But then she smiled and jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs around my torso, cupping my face with her hands and gently kissing me. I put my hands on the small of her back and pressed her tightly to me, so she won't fall to the cold floor of the deck.

When we pulled our faces away from each others, I chuckled and said, "I'll take it as a yes."

"Percy, of course, yes... but we are just 17. Are you sure you want to marry me now..?"

"Wise Girl, you just don't understand. This ring is the sign of my love to you, the sign that shows that you're mine and I'm entirely yours. My body, my mind and my soul. And surely we can wait a couple of years before really getting married. But during this time everyone will see that you are taken and that I'm madly in love with y..." this time I was interrupted by really passionate kiss. I have a dwelling that Annabeth was pouring all her feelings, heart and soul into this kiss, so I responded with the same.

Annabeth pulled away and whispered in a hoarse voice, "Let's go into my room, Seaweed Brain..."

I immediately obeyed her and started walking to her room. Annabeth was still in my arms, and now she was kissing my neck, so I had to collect all of my remaining willpower and concentration not to stumble over my own leg and fall down.

By the time we came into Annabeth's room and I put her on the ground, my shirt was unbuttoned by Annabeth and she was running her hands over my chest, then down to my belt.

While she was struggling to unbuckle my belt, I started to kiss a pattern down her neck to her collar-bone and my hands were working on the buttons of her shirt.

Annabeth walked backwards, still tugging on my belt, so when she fell on the bed i was on top of her.

Finally, Annabeth managed to take my jeans off, and I noticed one small detail, "Think, you've got too much clothes on, Wise Girl." She only moaned in response and helped me get rid of her shirt and shorts. Now we both were only in our underwear.

I passionately kissed her on the lips, but after about a minute of making out, Annabeth pulled away. "Percy, I want you..."she said, blushing furiously.

"I'm wholly yours, and you know that," answered I, pointing on the ring on her finger.

She chuckled and smacked me lightly on the arm, "You misunderstood, Seaweed Brain. I want you to make love to me..."

Now was my turn to look as a ripe tomato. "Are you sure, Annabeth? Just..." I stuttered, but she interrupted me by gently cupping my face with her hands and pecking me on the lips.

"Yes, I'm sure, Percy. It could be the last night for us to be together, so I want it to be memorable... And do you know that I love you with all my heart?"

"Yes, and I love you, but we don't have any protection and I don't want to get you pregnant... don't want to ruin your future..."

"Don't be silly, Percy. I don't care. If fates want to give me a baby, I won't object. I always wanted something permanent in my life." She smiled and my heart skipped a beat.

"As you wish, Wise Girl, as you wish..." then I leaned closer and kissed her fully on the lips.

This night was real bliss. Just my Annabeth and I. I wished that night would never end, that we don't need to fight with Gaea. Nonetheless I knew my wish would never come true.

This night I came to an understanding that I won't be able to live without my Wise Girl, my Annabeth. I would give my life just to be sure that she is safe and sound.

* * *

_**Annabeth's**** POV**_

The bright ray of sunlight woke me up. This was the best night sleep, I had in a while. The lack of nightmares made it more wonderful.

When I opened my eyes and tried to get out of bed, understanding washed over me. I was lying on something, and this something was preventing me from getting up. Or should I say someone.

Then memories of the last night flooded my mind: Percy, his proposal, his touches, his embraces, his kisses and later his... I blushed bright red at this particular memory of us as a one.

Now we were lying in my bed fully naked; I was on top of Percy, his strong hands tightly wrapped around my body. His face was so peaceful and cute, when he was asleep, so I didn't want to wake him up. But unfortunately I knew we need to discuss some really important matters.

"Percy, wake up," I whispered to him.

"Mmm... Just five more minutes, Mummy..." Percy mumbled and turned around onto his right side, snuggling me up even closer to him.

So I did one thing that will definitely wake him up. I kissed him. After about five seconds he answered me with equal passion.

Five minutes later, Percy was again on his back and I settled down on his hips still kissing him. We had to separate 'cause of need for oxygen.

"Good morning, beautiful," Percy said, tucking a strand of my curly hair behind my ear.

"Good morning, Seaweed Brain."

"Think, I can get used to waking up this way..."

I only chuckled in responses, then lightly pecked him on the lips and jumped out of bed. When I turned around to see Percy's expression, I started to laugh really loud. His cloudy gaze was glued to my stark body with his mouth opened and a bit of drool coming out of it.

I grabbed the first piece of clothes, I could see, and threw it on. It turned out to be Percy's shirt. After that I looked at my alarm clock. It was already 8 am, and everyone must have woken up.

Walking back to the bed and Percy on it, I closed my boyfriend's wide opened mouth and flopped near him on the bed. Pardon, my fiancé. "Get out of la-la-land, Seaweed Brain, and get dressed. We'll be soon in Rome."

Percy shook his head as if trying to get rid of some thoughts, then his arms snaked around my waist and his lips were barely touching mine. "As you wish, my lady..." I groaned in disappointment as he got up and started to pull on his boxers without giving me a single kiss.

While I was looking at Percy and twirling my engagement ring, a thought came onto my mind. "Percy, I think, we should keep our engagement a secret for now." My stormy gray eyes met his sea green, and what I saw in them made me gasp. They were swirling with deep hurt and pain. So I quickly jumped out of bed and gently wrapped my hands around him, still looking into his eyes. Percy's hands rested on my hips.

"Why, Annabeth?" his voice was so full of hurt, it made me shiver.

"Not everyone will understand our decision... And some will even try to harm us." After that Percy tightened his hold on me.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Wise Girl. I swear."

"I'm not worried about myself... What if mother will try break us apart? What if she'll try to kill you?" By now my eyes were full of tears. "Let's just not tell anyone for now, and we'll announce our engagement to everyone, when time is right."

"Yeah, guess you're as always right, Wise Girl," Percy grinned and started to draw soothing circles on my back. We only started to lean in for a kiss when we heard a loud knock on the door.

"Hey, Annabeth. Are you still asleep?" Piper's voice asked.

I and Percy rushed around my room trying to collect all of our clothes. "No, no, Piper. Just give me a minute." I answered and got under the covers, while Percy with all of our clothes in his hands shuffled under my bed.

At this moment the door opened and Piper walked in. "Annabeth, we are nearing Rome, so you'd better get up." She finished and started to walk out of my room, but then suddenly stopped and turned around. "And, Percy, it applies to you too..."

I gaped at her, and Percy was struggling to get out from under my bed. "How... did you know?"

"It's been easy. Firstly, we've been looking for Percy all over the ship, except for your room, for half an hour. And secondly, only he wears such ridiculous socks with fish on them. And now one of them is hanging from your lamp." She pointed on the lamp with a sock on it. And after that Piper was gone.

I glanced at Percy and we simultaneously bursted out laughing.

* * *

**This is the end the first chapter. If you liked it, I must disappoint you, 'cause I won't be able to update often. Sorry.**

**P.S. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Also if you find any mistakes, let me know. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Percy's POV **_(1 month later)

I and Annabeth were running down the passages of Tartarus trying to find the way to the Doors of Death.

Guess, you want to know how we managed to get out of the cell of this ruthless prison. Let's say, one of the warders was stupid enough to walk by the cell where was held the son of Poseidon with a bottle of water. Hope, you can imagine what happened next.

Now we were running down the corridor. One of my hands was interlaced with Annabeth's, while in other I was holding my priceless sword - Raptida, ready to repel an attack. The same was for Annabeth.

Suddenly, really loud screech sounded behind us. We instantly knew that monsters found out that we escaped. So Annabeth and I quickened our pace.

We ran with all our power, but to our disappointment screams, hisses and roars of monsters were only getting closer and closer.

When we came to the fork of the corridor, Annabeth pulled me to the right. Turns out, it was a wrong choice, 'cause there we were greeted by the dead-end.

"Fuck," cursed Annabeth under her breath.

"It's okay. Let's just go back and choose the other way," I suggested and tried to make her move.

But Annabeth just shook her head and continued staying there with a sad expression on her face. "There's no use, Percy. They must be already coming this way for us, so we are trapped. It would be more reasonable to wait here and think of a plan to stay alive as long as we can and try to overthrow this monsters."

"As you say, Wise Girl. As you say," With this said, I put my left hand on the wall. But when my hand should have touched the wall, I fall through it and flew down the stairs, in the end landing on my butt.

'Damn illusion!' I thought.

"Percy, are you okay?" Annabeth rushed to my side and kneeled besides me.

"Yeah, absolutely. Guess, I have just a couple of bruises on the back and on my sexy ass," I smirked, at the same time feeling my back.

"You are such an idiot, Seaweed Brain," she punched me on the arm, but then leaned into and kissed me deeply on the lips. Immediately, every bit of pain left my body and I felt a great deal better. "You managed to find a way to the Doors of Death. So get your lazy, 'sexy' butt up and let's go, Percy." Then Annabeth helped me get up and we started sprinting to the exit from this hell, 'cause we both knew it won't be long before monsters cath up with us.

The chamber before the Doors of Death was really huge, with the aisle of columns on the sides. The Doors were on the other side of the room. Two rather huge cyclops guarded them.

At the site of cyclops we shuffled behind one of the columns to stay unnoticed and Annabeth immediately went into the strategist mode.

After about five minutes of discussing everything, we thought up a plan that should work perfectly. It was risky, but we saw no other way to close the Doors and at the same time get out alive. So coming back to plan, I'll need to distract cyclops, while Annabeth will sneak behind them, stand directly in front of the Doors of Death and then shout something to attract attention of cyclops. Cyclopes, the stupid creations they are, will run in her direction trying to attack, but in the last moment Annabeth will get out of their way and they'll crash into the Doors... TADAM Part of the Doors of Death will be closed and Annabeth and I will be free to get out of Tartarus.

Just before we were ready to get our plan in motion, I tightly embraced my fiancée and whispered, "Be careful, Wise Girl. If anything happen to you, I won't be able to keep living," I gently kissed her temple. "And never forget, I'll always love you..."

Her eyes moistened a little bit and she quietly answered, "I love you, Percy. Don't you dare get hurt or die on me." With that she lightly punched my arm.

I just chuckled and pecked her on the lips, then jumped from behind the column and cockily shouted, "Hey, dunderheads. Wanna get a piece of a heroe of Olympus? Then come and catch me!"

Everything went as planned, but before Annabeth managed to attract the attention of cyclops to herself, a really loud bang was heard from the other side of Doors of Death and the half of them started to close. Annabeth was shocked by the sound wave, 'cause she was standing too close to the Doors, and now was just staring into space with unnerving expression, not moving at all. At this moment cyclops were still trying to get me, so I side-stepped the attack of one of them and sneaked between the legs of the other one, running with all my might to Annabeth. Cyclopes were hot on my heels.

I grabbed the hand of my still shocked fiancée and dragged her after myself. When we were right in front of the exit, cyclops crashed into the Doors and got knocked out. Part of the Doors from the mortal world was already closed and part from Tartarus was starting to close, but the power of the hit was not enough to be fully closed. Door moved too slow and it can be easily stopped.

If the Doors of Death won't be closed now, monsters will be able to get out of Tartarus freely, Gaea will win and my family, friends would be in danger... Annabeth would be in danger. I can't let it happen. I promised myself i would keep her safe, no matter the price. Annabeth deserved happiness and I'll do anything to make it happen. My decision was made.

I stopped, turned Annabeth around, embraced her and crashed my lips with hers. After a while I pulled a little away and looked directly in Annabeth's mesmerizing gray eyes.

"Why had you stopped, Percy? We are right at the exit out of this hell. Let's go." Annabeth tried to pull me through the doors. It was no use, 'cause I hadn't even budged from my place. But the stubborn girl she is, she kept trying.

With a jerk from my hand I turned Annabeth around one more time, then settled my arms on her shoulders. "Annabeth, listen to me. Doors are moving too slow and they won't be fully closed without help," I said in a deathly serious voice.

"What are you talking about, Percy? We need to get out of here and fast. Come on..." Annabeth pleaded me with her eyes, but I knew there was no other way.

I cupped her cheeks with my palms and whispered, "Remember, Wise Girl. I love you and always will. Try to forgive me for this..." Then I pecked her on the lips one last time and pushed her with all my power through the Doors into the mortal world.

Right after that I lunged onto the Doors trying to close them fully. It was hard and really painful, maybe even harder than holding the sky, but I managed.

The last thing I saw before the Doors were closed was a pair of startling gray eyes. They were full of pain, and tears were steaming from them. It torn my heart apart to see Annabeth like that, but I knew it was the right decision to do.

Tearing my gaze from the closed doors and turning around, I was greeted by the sight of hundreds of monsters coming my way. I took out Raptida, un caped it and took a battle stance.

"Let's face the music."

* * *

_**Annabeth's**_** POV**

Doors of Death closed in front of my eyes. The last thing I saw of Percy was his eyes. They were full of determination, pain and desperate love.

"No... nooo... Please, Percy, come back... Open this damn doors and come back to me..." This thoughts run through my mind and I rushed to the Doors, trying to open them a little bit to let Percy get out or for me to get in to him.

The understanding washed over me. Doors of Death were closed and the simple demigod won't be able to re-open them. The second this thought stucked me, my heart broke into millions of tiny pieces. Legs gave out from under me and I crumbled onto my knees, my fists hitting this fucking door as if trying to break it.

"Noo, no... Please, Gods, let him come back to me... Please, I'm begging you..." I shouted with desperate teares in my eyes.

'Percy, left me alone... Again. This time it can be forever. Why did he have to be so damn heroic? Wht did he do it?' My logical, athenian side knew all answers to this questions. Doors moved too slow to be closed in time. So Percy did the right thing to save the world from Gaea and absolute chaos. But my stupid, illogical, absolutely love-stuck side didn't want to believe it and screamed in pure agony, 'cause of this reasonable thoughts.

I was just sitting there in front of Doors of Death with tears steaming down my cheeks, paying no attention to anything around me. I could only think about him. His lopsided smile, his unruly hair, his sea green eyes in which you could drown. Every single happy memory with him were running through my mind and as time went by I just couldn't stop crying.

Just why can't he be egoistic for once? We had so many things ahead of us. Life full of happiness and love.

And now hi was we dreamed of would never happen. I won't be able to see him again. Won't be able to move on, to live without him.

So I did one thing which came to my mind right now. " swear on Styx, I'll never forget you, Percy... I'll always be faithful to you and eventually we'll meet each other again. Even if it would be in the Underworld. I promise you, Seaweed brain... I love you..." I whispered this and a white glow surrounded my body, sealing my vow.

Whit that happening my conciousness left me.

* * *

**AN: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed. You are great)**

**Sorry for a long wait, hope you'll like this chapter.**

**If you find any mistakes, please, tell me. Constructive criticism is welcomed.)**

**Elia**


	3. Chapter 3 (1st part of it)

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth's POV**

It's been a months since He disappeared from my life one more time. A months since I could hug him, kiss him, just be near him... A months since he pressed me to his strong muscled chest and whispered that everything will be alright, that we'll be able to make it through that war... We, together...

And now I just can't belive that he is dead.

No... He can't be dead. I refuse to belive in it. He promised that we'll build something permanent together. He had never broke his promises. So he'll come back to me even if not in the close future, but one day...

But what will I do if it won't happen?

All this thoughts were running through my head for the millionths time. During this months I practically hadn't went out of Percy's room on Argo||. Me, lounging on his bed, wearing his favourite gray hoody, was now a normal sight for everyone on Argo. Only hope that he'll make it out of this mess was making me keep on eating, drinking (don't get me wrong, not alcohol) and using bathroom.

At this moment I was twirling my engagement ring in my hands. Percy wanted so much to have a family, kids. Just imagining little boy or girl with deep sea-green or startling gray eyes and unruly raven black or curly honey-blond hair running around made my heart swell with bitter happiness and at the same time agony, 'cause...

Right now a thought stuck me, 'We hadn't used used protection that night, just before coming to Rome. What if I'm already..?' This made my hand jump to my flat stomach. 'No... It just can't be true... But if it was, this could have been an anchor for me, while Percy is not here...'

With this thoughts on my mind I fall into the restless sleep.

* * *

It's dark and really hot here. Sweat is running down my back. I'm one more time in the depth of Tartarus. This time without Percy by my side.

Running down the tunnels of this hell is not fun. But to have a bunch of monsters after you is even worse.

Suddenly a low maniacal voice sounded all around me. "You won't be able to run from us forever, Annabeth Chase. You are stuck here all alone and no one will find and help you. Bwahahaha..." This laugh sent chills all over my body and I tripped and fall face first.

Shadows started to move and wrap around my body holding me back, stopping me from getting up. I trashed and turned trying to get free, but they were too strong, so I gave up and just relaxed, closed my eyes. The hold of the shadows got looser and looser until they stopped holding me. Instead of them I felt a soft grass under myself and smelled something salty.

I opened my eyes, sat up and looked around. I was sitting on the beach just near the edge of the forest. But the most striking features of this place for me were high cliffs surrounding this small lagoon from both sides.

Excitement started to burn inside me, 'cause I was on the Long Island and the way to this lagoon knew only Percy and I. It was our lagoon. Our little piece of paradise.

I stood up and moved closer to the sea, but instantly stopped. Further in the sea was standing tall topless figure with messy black hair. I would recognise this person anywhere.

"Persy..." I whispered and rushed to him. "Percy!" It was a really loud shout and this time he heared it and turned around. I could see a shocked expression on his face, but he nonetheless ran in my direction.

I wanted to hug him, kiss him and never let him go, but another desire was stronger.

So I punched him on the face, then jumped on him, wrapped my legs around his body and continued punching him, this time on the chest.

The power of the impact was so strong that Percy couldn't stay upright and we fall into the sea: he onto the back and I right on top of him.

I was still beating him, but Percy wasn't trying to stop me. He just encircled his hands around me, pressed me closer to him and tried to calm me down.

"Shhhh... Annabeth... It's oke-" he started, but I interrupted him.

"Don't you dare leave me again, Percy... or you'll regret it dearly..." I looked directly into his mesmerizing sea-green eyes and saw pain in them.

"Annabeth, I-I think it isn't reality. You are sleeping now in the mortal world and I'm stuck in Tarta-"

"Don't even try to finish this sentence, Seaweed Brain. It's real. We are finally together and will have our happy ever after..." My words were full of certainty, but at the back of my mind I knew Percy was right. This was just too good to be real...

Percy lightly touched my cheek and brushed off tears from it. I didn't even noticed that I was crying before that. "You know the truth, Annabeth. You are the Wise Girl here, not I. But remember I'll come back to you, no matter how many days, months, even years it'll take me to do that. I swear..." With that said he kissed me, I instantly answered. At first it was a light loving kiss, then it turned into passionate make out.

Percy's hands were situated around my waist pressing my body into his; my hands were tracing patterns on his bare chest. I really wanted him to take me right now, to feel him inside me, to be one with him, so instinctively my hands started to make their way to the hem of his shorts.

Exactly at this moment Percy turned us around, so I was laying on my back in the water and he was covering me with his body.  
I was seriously disappointed when my fiancé stopped kissing me and leaned a little bit away from me. He looked me in the eyes and said, "promise me one thing, Wise Girl"

"Anything."

"Promise me you won't stop living while I'm not by your side-"

"But-"

"No, let me finish. You need to graduate from school, go to university, become an architect and achieve your dreams. Please, Wise Girl, do it for me, 'key?"

"OK, I promise... but I won't be able to move on from you, Percy. Never. I love you too much to do that."

"Well, it's your choice to make, yeah? Remember I will never stop lovi-"

* * *

A really loud sharp knock on the door woke me up...

* * *

**A.N.: This is only a part of the third chapter, 'cause I wanted to update something; but the next part will probably be updated on this week.**

**I wan t to thank everyone for the great feedback! You are wonderful, people! **

**This chapter was inspired by Seether feat. Amy Lee - Broken and by Renegade Five - Seven Days. So listen to them if you want. They are really good**

**P.S. Everyone who has questions for me are welcome to ask them.**


	4. Chapter 3 (2nd part)

**Chapter 3 (2nd part)**

_A really loud sharp knock on the door woke me up_, 'Who the hell is it?'

"Annabeth, can I come in?"

Oh, joy. Piper woke me up from the greatest dream I had in a while... Wait, it can't be just a simple dream. 'It was a vision, so Percy is alive and will come back to me.' At this thought my heart raced and I jumped out of bed and threw open the door for Piper to come in.

She had time only to make one step into the room, 'caus I gave her into bear hug. Smile wasn't fading from my face.

"Piper, Percy is alive! We need to tell everyone! need to have a quest to find him!" I finished talking and tugged my friend on the hand to go and tell everyone good news. But Piper just kept standing on the spot not letting my walk out of the room. Then she closed the door and tried to make me sit back on the bed.

"Annabeth, I understand it's hard for you, but you need to realize: Percy is in Tartarus alone. He's got a really small chance to even stay alive. It's impossible for him to get out of there with Doors closed and-"

"No, you don't understand,Piper," I stood up from the bed and started pacing. "He is alive. I talked with him in my dream. He promised he'll come back to me... Let's go, we need to tell everyone..." I marched to the door, but Piper put a hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"Annabeth, look into my eyes. You need to calm down. We can talk about everything later, when we are back at Camp. Ah... And by the way, we'll be there in 15 minutes. I'll call you then."

I instantly obeyed Piper's words and sat on the bed.

Suddenly a thought stuck me: Piper used her charmspeak on me. My all consuming happiness changed into the anger. 'How dare she do that? But I don't have time to dwell on it, I need to make a plan to help my Percy...'

So the plan started to form in my mind.

* * *

**Camp Half-Blood**

The first thing I said to Chiron when Argo || landed and we got off the ship was:

"Chiron, we need to have a counsellor meeting."

"Yes, I think so, my child. I'll go and notify everyone." With that said he galloped away, so I made my way to the Big House.

* * *

**Big House, Counselor meeting**

"Everyone attention please. We have some serious business to discuss." Chiron demanded trying to silence everyone in the room.

"That's better. The rebuilding of the cabins is nearly finished. I need someone to supervise the moving of younger campers there. But this matter can wait for a while," he sighed and turned to me.

"Annabeth... Percy... we hadn't made and burned his shroud jet; we were waiting for Argo || to arrive. But now it's better be done sooner than later. And we hadn't informed Sally of everything that happened, so I wanted to ask you, as the closest person to her, to-"

I stopped him and stood up, "No, there's no need to make his shroud. He is alive. He'll come back, but we need to help him. So I'm asking you to give me the quest to go and find Percy." I looked Chiron dead in the eyes and saw only sadness and pity in them. No assurance. No understanding. No anything I wanted to see.

Someone put a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and looked right into electric blue eyes of Thalia.

"Annabeth, you need to calm down. I know it's hard for you to accept the fact that Percy is... not with us. Heck! It's hard for all of us. But you need to live, to move on, not to dwell on everything that happened... I know Percy wants it for you."

At this moment I saw red, shoved off her hand from my shoulder and yelled, "You don't understand! He'll come back, he promised me. But we need to help him." I looked around the room; no one was convinced with my little speach and they had only pity in their eyes. "You don't belive me..." I whispered.

" Annabeth... You need to relax, have a good sleep maybe." Chiron started talking, but I wasn't listening to him  
I rushed out of the Big House and to the top of the Half-Blood hill. I hadn't heard screams of my friends behind. Only one thought kept pounding in my mind: 'I need to get out of this place.' And I kept running.

When I was running along the huge road, another thought appeared in my mind, 'Where should I go?' I had my bag with some necessities such as my laptop, some blueprints and a little bit of other things, but there was only some dollars on me, barely enough to get a cheap taxi to New York, so the option to go to my dad is out. Going to the hotel is out of question too.

'So where? where?'

Something clicked in my head. Sally. What if I ask to stay with her for a while? Furthermore, I still need to tell her what happened with Percy and everything.

I and Sally had some heart to heart conversations during the time Percy was missing. I already liked Persy's mom even before that, but now I think of her as my own mother. Not by birth, but by soul.

'And I really miss little Lissy...' I mused.

So it's decided. I'm going to Sally.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for your great reviews, favourites, follows and views. I really appreciate it)**

**So hope you liked this chapter, even if it's a filler. **

**Let me know what you think of my work in your reviews. Constructive criticism is welcomed**


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N.: This is just a really small chapter just to introduce some thoughts of our favourite person. If you understand what I'm talking about. **

**Chapter 5 **

**Percy's POV**

I'm stuck in this place and I have absolutely no way out. Or maybe I just can't find this way.

Want to hear a funny thing? When I tried to walk through the forest and find the road or something like that, after some time of walking I just get to the sight of the same beach. When I try to swim out of this lagoon, I just swim for a while and the same lagoon appears in front of my eyes.

Frustrating much, yeah?

Ah, you want to ask me how I got stuck here?

Honestly, I have no clue myself.

One moment, I was fighting the mass of monsters near the closed Doors of Death,the next moment, a blinding light appeared right in front of my nose and I lost conciousness. I woke up already on this beach.

Yeah. I agree. Not cool. But on the bright side I'm still alive, none?

Furthermore, I can see another plus in this situation. There's hope I could see and communicate one more time with my beloved fiancée .

Oh, Annabeth.

Today in the morning, when I was preparing to dive into the water and try one more time to find an exit, Annabeth just lunged on me out of nowhere.

I was so happy and at the same time worried for her, 'cause she looked not so good.

Don't get me wrong, she is always beautiful for me, but right now she looked sick.

After Annabeth popped out of the thin air, I deduced (don't be shocked, Annabeth rubs on me with her smartness) that I am in some kind of mind prison, and she must be just having a dream.

All in all, when Annabeth disappeared right out of my embrace, I was sad and truthfully bored out of my mind.

But my boredom was not long living, 'cause a bright light shone right in front of me, at the same moment blinding me.

Oh, joy! Here we go again.

**A.N.: I just want to thank everyone for taking their time to read this, and I want to answer some reviews.**

**To guest J: Thank you for help, I'll correct this mistakes later. As for your question, firstly, this story was just a practice for me to don't forget English, when I'll be out of school, but now it is a pleasant way to spend my free time.**

**To guest Why: Why do you think I killed Percy? I'm all for Percabeth, so it'll be painful for me to kill one of them. But for the sake of the story there is a twist)**

**Thanks for everyone, and please share with me your thoughts in reviews.**

**Elia**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone. **

**I know there's no point apologizing for the late update, but I had a lot important things going on in my life. This chapter is not my greatest work, so... just read it, and I hope you won't be disappointed. And I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Sally's POV**

It's been 9,5 months since I heard a word from Percy.

After his disappearance everything seemed wrong in the life of our family. At first sight nothing was out of place and everything seemed perfect: my books were published and were getting more popular, Paul had a promotion, and Lissa was growing into the cutest girl on the planet. But if you dig deeper...

Oh... I absolutely forgot to tell you that Paul and I had a daughter of 1 year (she was born when Percy was 16). Her name is Alice, but everyone prefer to call her Lissa (it's something that Percy came up with).

She is a mix of Paul and I in appearance with her wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes.

Lissa instantly bounded with her older brother and you could have often seen Percy playing with her, when he had free time or he wasn't at camp.

Ah... One more thing. Alice has an ability to see through the mist. We stumbled upon this talent of hers, when Percy rushed to the kitchen for some ambrosia after the fight with some random monster with still opened Riptide. Lissa spotted him and started giggling and clapping her tiny hands with excitement. her next word fully shocked us, "Swoordy."  
Yeah... Always knew that she would be a clever girl, but not at such a young age...

The ring of the doorbell shook me out of my musings and curiosity, excitement and at the same time dread came over me, 'Who would visit us at almost midnight? But what if it's Percy?'

I hurriedly walked to the door and looked through the spyhole. On the porch of our flat was standing a girl with wild curly blond hair and startling grey eyes.

Upon understanding who it was, I instantly threw open the door.

"Annabeth!" I squilled and engaged her into the tight embrace. After a moment of hesitation Annabeth wrapped her arms around me and buried her head into my shoulder.

I leaned away and looked at her closely. Her closes were loosely hanging around her tiny frame, she looked really thin, like unhealthy thin. Her hair were messier than normal. But what shocked me the most was her eyes.

They were bloodshed and dull. I can see pain and hurt in them, like something was ripped from inside her.

All her appearance was screaming: tired, even exhausted.

"Oh, Gods, Annabeth, you look horrible. Come in, my dear, do you need something? Ambrosia? Something to eat? You are to thin, you look really unhealthy."  
She chuckled bitterly and answered, "No, thank you, Sally. I need to talk to you about smth really important..." Dread washed over me. 'What if something happened to Percy? No that can't be..." Oh, if I knew how right I was.

After the disappearance of Percy, Annabeth and I grew really close to each other. She often visited me just to talk and share her feelings with a person who more than understands what she's going through.

She shared almost all her past with me while I told her about some moments from the childhood of Percy. We became so so close. I saw Annabeth as one of my children.

I led her to the living room and we sat oon a sofa.

"Tell me everything, Anna..."

"It's hard... I don't know from where to start." she put her head in her hands and started talking.

She told me everything from the moment, she saw Percy at Roman camp to the last time she saw him in her dream. Throughout the story my feelings changed from joy and excitement to horror to hope.

When Annabeth finished, I was hugging her tiny body to me, and silent tears were running down my cheeks.

Her quite voice broke the silence of the room. "Sally, can I stay here for a while? I don't want to burden your family, so I'll just..."

"You can stay here whenever you want. You are a part of OUR family now, and you was for a while, so get used to it, my dear..."

* * *

**Sooo... That's all for now. Can't promise anything for the next update, but I'll try to make it faster.**

**By the way, I'm begging you for more reviews, 'cause they'll help me improve my work and encourage me**

**Thank you all for reading it**

**Elia**


End file.
